An Interesting Turn of Events
by TwistedSystem
Summary: She was hardly what Ondolemar had expected to find in Markarth, but he couldn't say she was considered a negative. He was, to her, something far too intriguing for something that represented such dangerous things. She was, to him, an interesting turn of events. But both got more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like there just isn't enough love for some of the elves. Especially Thalmor, and usually, I don't like them, but there was always Ondolemar. The one attractive Thalmor Justiciar. Anyways, in appreciation to the one Altmer I like (Even if he is snobbish sometimes) I am writing this.**

**I'm not exactly sure how frequently I can update, but hopefully it's not going to take forever. This story will probably switch from third person focusing Ondolemar to first person of my OC.**

**I'm hoping you all enjoy this.**

* * *

The musty halls of Understone Keep were not inviting to anyone, and to imagine anyone ever _enjoying _to live in this kind of city was unthinkable to the Mer. _Such a grotisque way of living... Then again, this should be expected of people who believe in false Gods._

Ondolemar strode confidently through the halls, his soldiers close behind him. His long legs covered much more ground than those of man or even other elven races. He was superior not only in grace, but also wit. For no man was smarter than some of the dullest mer, for they had much more experience on this world than the lowly Nords, or any race of man.

He sighed as he stopped, looking at the old, stone walls of the Keep. _No mer should have to live in places like this. _This was not the kind of place he'd ever want to live. Not in a million lifetimes.

And what's worse? He'd not met any other elf besides Aicantar and Calcelmo, the two conjurers who work in Understone Keep. And although the presence of other Mer is comforting, they are hardly very good company.

His soldiers were relatively okay to talk to, but he knew deep down they were jealous of his rank, his power. So he had no true company in the wretched hole of a city.

He didn't really have much to do either. It's not like he had to fight off hundreds of Stormcloaks (Which almost excited him) or actually reveal how powerful a Thalmor Justiciar is. All he had to do was advise the Jarl to keep the interests of the Thalmor well in mind, and root out the occasional heretic.

But in all reality, he was pacing back and forth in a dusty hallway, in a rank Keep, in a wretched town made of stone, doing absolutely nothing. It was dreadfully boring, he concluded.

But was there really anything else to do? He pondered these thoughts when the sound of the large doors opening and closing came to his ears. He paid no mind to it, as people came in and out all day. It was the low whistle of his male soldier and the swat to the back of the head from his female soldier to his other soldier that caused him to turn and look.

He didn't know what exactly he'd been hoping for, but he'd been disappointed, as it was only a Nord woman with very voluptuous curves. But something caught his eye. Behind the Nord was something moving very cautiously through the keep, making its way towards the exit.

Curiously and with great caution, he watched it slip towards Calcelmo's lab. "Hmm." He followed after it, wondering if it was some thief causing trouble. _Maybe even a heretic._ He slipped around the corner, catching a glimpse of the hooded figure before it entered Calcelmo's lab.

He slowly walked in after it, seeing it walk over to the table. It seemed to look around for anyone, to which Ondolemar hid carefully around the corner. He peeked at the hooded person. He slowly slipped towards it.

He saw the person visibly tense and call out while turning around "I know you're there. Show yourself."

The voice was rich, smooth like wine and soft. _A female._ Ondolemar slowly revealed himself. The person seemed to relax slightly, saying "Oh, you're that Thalmor adviser."

He frowned at the person's lack of respect. He replied "I see you're as crude as any Nord around here. Who are you?"

"Is it really any of your business?" She asked with obvious distrust.

Ondolemar quickly responded "Depends. I could have you locked up for heresy. I'm making it my business to know everything about this wretched town, and that includes you."

Her face was cloaked in shadow, hiding her from view. She sighed, saying with obvious tiredness "Please leave me be. I'm just here to speak with Calcelmo, and I'll be on my way. I'm not some heretic."

"Hmm. I don't believe you." He responded, taking a step towards her. He saw the magic spring to her fingers in warning, and she quickly said "I don't mean any trouble. Just leave me be."

Ondolemar was growing tired of this. "Tell me your name then, and reveal your face. If you do so, I will go back to my business."

She sighed, her magic draining from her fingers and she reached up for her hood. She was about to push it down when Calcelmo's voice called out with obvious excitement "Vallisara? Is that you?! I thought you were in High Rock? Oh my, you've grown so much!" He hurried over to her, and Ondolemar watched with interest at the exchange.

"Hello Calcelmo. I got your letter a few weeks back. Decided I come visit for a little while. How's Aicantar?" She asked quietly, her eyes looking towards Ondolemar in wariness.

Calcelmo didn't even acknowledge the Justiciar's presence as he said "Oh Aicantar is doing good. He's helpful sometimes, even if he is a little too sure of himself. But nevermind him. It's so nice to see you, Vallisara." He paused, finally noticing the hood. "Well, it'd be nice to see you without the hood covering your face."

She sighed and with another look towards Ondolemar, she shoved back her hood. The lightest of blonde hair one could find was revealed, as was pale golden skin, soft and glowing. Bright gold eyes burned like the flames from a dragon's voice. Dark eyelashes lined the fiery eyes, which led to high, regal-looking cheekbones and a thin jaw. Vallisara glanced at him, her eyes burning brightly.

Ondolemar's eyebrows raised. _Now this, is an interesting turn of events._

* * *

**Well, that's that. I don't know if he's out of character or not, but hopefully you like it. Sadly a very short chapter, but they will probably lengthen as the plot thickens.**

**Leave a review please, I always enjoy constructive criticism. See you in the next chapter!**

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Already updating because I'm feeling very inspired (And that damned voice in my head always guilt-trips me into it) so here's another chapter!**

**I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, but we will see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ondolemar sighed, staring at the Elven dagger his fingers were toying with, pausing to look down at letters from the Embassy. It seems that Understone Keep is, once again, dreadfully peaceful and therefore, boring.

"Sir, are you ready to start patrols?" He recognized his soldier's voice and sighed again, standing up. "It appears so." He replied, stepping outside. And they followed him back out to the hallway, where they would pace back and forth all day.

His mind was often far away, in a fantasy of something truly remarkable happening, but he knew would never happen. The doors of the Keep opened, and Ondolemar's head whipped around to stare intensely at whoever entered.

It was that priest from the Hall of the Dead.

His mood dampened even more, and he frowned as he paced once more. His soldiers were usually much louder when clambering around in their armor, but today the seemed to hurry behind him, cowering slightly.

_This is the most dreary existence I've ever had the misfortune to experience. _

His mind took him back to a few weeks ago, when he'd met that woman in Calcelmo's lab. _Vallisara._ He still questioned who she was, and what her relationship with Calcelmo and Aicantar was, but sadly, he'd not had enough time to inquire such things, as he had a meeting he needed to go to, and she was only visiting.

He'd not seen the Altmer since. He wondered if she really was telling the truth and she was only visiting briefly. He'd also pondered many times her heritage and where she is from, and what she thinks of the Thalmor. When first talking to her, it seemed like she almost held disdain for the Aldmeri Dominion, which was very peculiar.

Man hated the Aldmeri Dominion, and even a few elves, but Altmer? He'd _never _heard of an Altmer hating it.

"You look rather irritable."

Ondolemar quickly turned to see Aicantar behind him, an eyebrow raised.

"Rotting away in a rank stone tomb does that to some people." He replied sharply, and continued "Why are you here?"

Aicantar shrugged. "Brought you some Colovian Brandy. Calcelmo said you looked like you needed it." He said while revealing a bottle.

Ondolemar liked Colovian Brandy, but he was not the one to nurse a bottle in public like one of those filthy humans. He said while frowning "I'm not about to drink myself unawares."

Aicantar sighed, and said "Well, you keep it. Calcelmo doesn't like Brandy and I don't drink."

Ondolemar eyed the elf with caution before taking the bottle carefully. He looked at the liquid with distrust. Aicantar released a frustrated sigh and walked off.

Ondolemar looked to his soldier next to him. "Take it to my room." The soldier complied without argument. He looked at his other soldier. She seemed very uncomfortable, and he heard her stomach growl softly. He sighed. "I'm dismissing you for the time being. You may take a break. Take him with you."

She nodded with slight relief while rushing off after the other soldier.

Sighing once more, he turned on his heel and bumped into someone. They both toppled over, flailing hopelessly to catch themselves. He landed on the person, the air deflating from their chest rapidly. Both writhed around in a vain attempt to get up, but they were just getting more and more tangled up.

_Today is just not my day._

* * *

"Get. Off. Me."

I wiggled in a desperate attempt to get out from under him before he could recognize me, but all six plus feet of him was pinning me. He slowly pushed up to his arms so he was hovering over me. His green eyes locked to my gold and I watched an eyebrow raise inquisitively.

"I wasn't expecting to see you around again."

I sighed in defeat. I was trapped here, and now he knew I wasn't gone, so I'll now be forever questioned. A sad fate. If my brother and uncle weren't here, I'd have already fled from this city, if only to avoid the Thalmor.

Bad memories resurfaced, but I pushed them away, returning my attentions back to the Altmer sitting atop me. "I was hoping you wouldn't." I replied while trying to squirm out from underneath him. He did not move away, like I'd hoped he would. He'd not budged at all, which I found disappointing.

His emerald eyes sparkled in interest, which was very concerning. I finally took a good look at him. He was very handsome, even if he was a snobbish Thalmor. He had long silvery hair, which a few locks had fallen from his hood. He had nice, high cheekbones and the slightly pointed chin. I really hated to admit it, but he was an attractive elf.

He searched my face for a few moments before asking "What are you doing here?"

I frowned, replying with disdain "Hunting trolls. It seems there is one above me." I was hoping for much more of a reaction, like his attempt to burn me alive. That seemed like a much better option than sitting here under his scrutinizing gaze.

He frowned now, which made me feel slightly better, considering my circumstances. "That's not the right way to address a Justiciar, much less someone who has an advantage over you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm so _very_ sorry, _Justiciar._" I laced sarcasm through it, and he obviously noticed it, but made no response besides an eyebrow raise. Even with the venomous and obvious dislike I showed, he did nothing more than raise his eyebrow at me curiously.

_What's with this mer?_

Usually I would have been strangled for such dishonorable responses to anyone in the Thalmor, especially a high-ranking official. But no, he just sat there, looking at me oddly. And I found that more terrifying than the former response I was actually hoping to get.

He cleared his throat, introducing himself "I do not believe we have formally met." He finally got off me, thank the Eight, and extended his hand. I scowled at it before standing up without his help.

Again, his eyebrows raised quizzically. It seemed to be his forte and the only response I could get from him. He spoke calmly "I'm Ondolemar, Thalmor Justiciar and adviser to the Jarl of Markarth."

I said nothing, as I not only did not want to speak to any Thalmor, but I also found myself annoyed at the mer shoving his titles down my throat. Yet, something was oddly different about him. I couldn't place it.

He was still very snide like most Thalmor you meet, proud and always making sure you know just how inferior you were, but he had something very interesting about him. And I think that's more dangerous than anything else.

He cleared his throat, saying with obvious slight irritation "You do understand that you're now supposed to introduce yourself."

I rolled my eyes. _Definitely a purebred Thalmor Justiciar if I ever did see one. _I replied "Vallisara."

He frowned slightly. He asked with curiosity that I swear isn't normal, even for the Thalmor (Who I knew were always shoving their nose in other people's business) "Just, Vallisara?"

I sighed and looked to the ceiling to ask the Gods why in Oblivion I had to deal with this. "Vallisara. I don't have fancy titles like you that I constantly shove down people's throats just to prove I'm superior."

"Why not?" He sounded very surprised by this, and another piece of my patience slipped away, and I was sure it wasn't coming back.

_This mer has never even thought about stepping out of the Thalmor perspective. Then again, he was probably sheltered from the world, his parents raising him to believe all that nonsense._ I responded "Because it's rude."

"Rude?"

"Yeah, its rude. You wouldn't know, of course. No one is rude to the Thalmor without being deemed as a 'lowly being with jealousy of such superiority' and whatever else you call people." I replied while brushing the front of my dark blue mage robes.

"If you'll excuse me, Justiciar, I have other things to tend to." I turned and walked away, leaving the odd Thalmor alone.

* * *

He watched as she walked away from him in disbelief. No one had _ever _spoken to him like that. Or spoke so rudely about the Aldmeri Dominion. Especially another _elf._

_What in the Gods is with this Altmer?! How can one be so crude and bluntly offensive to her own kind?!_

He was slightly enraged by her lack of support to the Thalmor, but he was also very intrigued by it. No one hated the Thalmor without their own reasoning behind it, however trifling and insignificant it may be.

_What is the story behind the Thalmor-hating Altmer?_

He watched her figure disappear around the corner, and he decided then and there that this mer had more to her than meets the eye, and he was going to discover what exactly that was.

* * *

**Chapter 2 everyone! Woo. I think writing this is helping me motivate to write my other story too. Thank the Gods, like I haven't made you people wait long enough.**

**Haha, hopefully I'll be seeing some more reviews on everyone's thoughts, and have a Happy New Year's.**

**Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update because I need a bit more practice.**

**Trying to get the words to flow like they used to.**

**Anyways, I thank those who reviewed, and I hope more reviews will come.**

**:D Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"That damned spider though has just been such a problem to my studies, and..."

I sighed and said loudly, tiring of hearing this same complaint "You know, uncle, I could kill it for you."

Calcelmo looked up from his studies in surprise. "Are you sure? I'm sure there is someone else I can find to do it."

I shook my head and replied "I'll be fine doing it. I'm a master in the Arcane arts, and I didn't travel Tamriel without some sort of ability to protect myself." He sighed, knowing he wouldn't talk me out of it. I hopped off the counter I'd been sitting on and grabbed my travel sack, digging through it. I pulled out an elven shortsword, admiring it. It'd been a gift from Calcelmo when I first arrived in Skyrim with Aicantar. It'd been so long ago. I was barely old enough to take care of myself, much less my brother, and we were lucky to have met Calcelmo.

He chanced upon us while we were hiding in a cave not far from where he had been studying a ruin. He took us in, and after explaining to him we were alone, he said for us to just call him uncle Calcelmo. So even if we weren't related, he took us in as family. Aicantar was too young to understand what was going on in those times, and actually believed him to be our uncle. I never told him otherwise. And I never mentioned what happened before we found him to my brother.

I sighed and closed my eyes, wiping the thoughts from my mind. _Let it go, Val._ I stood up, testing the sword. I smiled, turning to Calcelmo.

"You should take someone with you. I don't want my niece in any more danger than she needs be." He said with a sigh. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, uncle."

He shook his head, adding "Even if you will be, could you save an old mer from worry and just take someone with you?"

I sighed. "I don't even know anybody in this town who'd be willing to help me, uncle."

He hummed in thought, trying to think of anyone I could possibly take. I grinned. I'd barely been in town long enough to make friends, and I spent most of my time either outside town or in the lab. I pulled a bottle of Alto Wine from my bag and uncorked it, taking a swig.

_There is no one I could ask-_

"Maybe you should check with Ondolemar. He looks like he could use something to do anyways."

I coughed and sputtered out the drink, my eyes wide. "Are you absolutely insane?! _You_ should know better than anyone that I have no interest in doing _anything _with a gods-forsaken Thalmor!"

He sighed deeply. He looked up from his journal, saying "Come on, Vallisara, give the poor elf a chance. Just because he's part of a certain group doesn't mean you should automatically rule him as some evil mer."

I snorted, replying "From the few times I've talked to him, he's seemed just like every other one."

Calcelmo rolled his eyes, muttered something under his breath, and said "Fine, do as you please. I'm not going to force you to anything, but I'd like to say how unkind you're being. For someone who isn't judgemental to other races, you sure are to your own kind. Aren't you the one who's always saying not to judge anyone before you actually meet them?"

And a wave of guilt hit me. _Dammit to Oblivion, I had to be the one elf born, of all the Altmer to be born, with compassion..._

I pouted silently for a minute, examining my blade. I sighed deeply. "Fine.. I'll invite him. But he's probably not gonna come."

Calcelmo smiled, shooing me off. "The sooner you take care of it, the better."

I sighed in annoyance. What was supposed to be fun was now going to be ruined. _Auri-El, grant me luck in him saying no, and if not that, the patience to deal with him..._

* * *

I peeked around the corner, seeing him walk back and forth down the halls, like he's done everyday since I've known him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly, ever so slowly approached him. I made my way up the stairs, a dog bark alerting me to the hounds sitting to my left.

I immediately forgot what I'd come up to do and looked at the dogs. I crouched down, laughing as one licked my cheek. I rubbed behind his ears, saying "Hey there boy. You must be guard dogs, right?"

His tail wiggled in agreement, barking and panting. I giggled and ran my fingers through the fur, and the dogs all crowded around me, and I pet them all, praising them.

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

My head whipped around to look up at Ondolemar, who had an eyebrow raised in question. I could hear one of his Thalmor soldiers snicker.

I grinned, saying "Don't like dogs, Justiciar?"

He looked at the with slight repulse. "They smell and are stupid animals."

One growled at him. I smirked, saying to it "Don't get worked up, he's just jealous that at least you are of some use."

Ondolemar frowned, and I stood up, brushing myself off. I sighed, saying "Speaking of some use, I am supposed to ask if you'd like to accompany me to go deal with a frostbite spider that's causing Calcelmo problems, but I figure you aren't interested in doing anything that could dirty your nice robes, and would much rather-"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind to do something besides pace the hall."

I blinked, asking with slight surprise "What?"

He raised an eyebrow, replying "Besides, it shouldn't take very long, so I will go with you."

_Oblivion take me now._

* * *

Ondolemar had to admit, he was surprised to have Vallisara invite him to do anything, considering the few times he'd actually spoken to her, she seemed to have an extreme dislike for him.

He'd told his soldiers to just continue patrols, as he wouldn't need them. They protested at first, but agreed. He walked behind her in thought. He noticed the elven sword strapped to her hip, which swayed with her smooth walk.

He blinked and looked up to the back of her head. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and sighed softly.

"What?"

She chuckled, saying "You were quiet, so I thought you might have suddenly disappeared."

He frowned. She was still quite hostile to him. "Are you suggesting I'm extremely talkative?"

She shook her head, and replied "No, that's me pointing out that I was expecting a bunch of overly personal questions, which I'd already thought of the lies to say so you'd be satisfied."

"Lying isn't exactly the smartest thing one could do to a member of the Thalmor."

She laughed, turning around and walking backwards. "Neither is being openly negative about them, but I get away with that, no?"

Ondolemar watched how her eyes danced like fire, wanting him to lash out. But he was much more patient, and instead of threatening her, he replied "Speaking of which, why exactly are you so displeased with the Aldmeri Dominion?"

She frowned, saying "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

He raised an eyebrow. She had a point. It would seem very silly to tell someone who is part of said group why you don't like them. He shrugged in response. He noticed something on the floor, and grabbed her forearm quickly, pulling her towards him.

"What in Oblivion are you doing you-"

"Saving you from walking over a Shock Rune, you ignorant mer." He responded with a frown, pointing to the rune that was mostly concealed by dirt.

Vallisara looked, and surprise came to her face. Ondolemar smirked a little. She looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "I'm not ignorant. I was just not looking at where I was walking because I was waiting for your response."

He rolled his eyes. "You're just lucky I'm paying attention." She huffed and looked down at his hand, which was still gripping her. He released awkwardly, and she just raised an eyebrow and picked up a stone next to her feet, tossing it on the rune and watching it explode.

"There. No harm done." She said while continuing to walk. He walked next to her now. He looked at her, watching her now scan the floor cautiously. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked while looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Ondolemar shook his head. He answered "You and your newfound fear of walking over runes."

She scoffed, replying quickly "I'm just being cautious."

He nodded and laughed. She looked at him with an odd look. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She blinked and looked away, replying "Nothing."

"What?" He was curious now, and she had caught his attention.

She shrugged and said "I didn't know Thalmor had a sense of humor." She smirked and glanced at him.

He shook his head and said "How much farther?"

She asked sarcastically "Is someone complaining?"

He just rolled his eyes. He looked back down at her, and asked again "Why do you dislike the Thalmor?"

She looked at him and said in a matter-o-fact way "Not dislike, hate. And I'll answer again, why do you think out of anyone I could tell, I'd tell you?"

He sighed. "It just seems very odd for an Altmer to hate the Thalmor."

He noticed her eyes grow slightly misty as and looked very disconnected. He frowned and said "Vallisara?"

She blinked and shook her head, answering "It's not really your business. Anyways, we should be chancing upon the spider ver-"

She stopped mid-sentence and very alert. She'd stopped walking and shouted "Duck!"

He had _planned _to duck, but apparently not fast enough for her, because she tackled him to behind some rubble. He gave her a small glare before sitting up, unsheathing his mace. She did the same with her sword, and he watched fire spring to her fingers, dancing across them.

They both jumped out and immediately cast fire spells. She jumped forward and dodged the fangs of the spider while cutting through the front leg.

It made an odd screaming noise as it fell to the ground. He moved forward and brought his mace down on it, killing it. He sheathed the mace and looked over to Vallisara, who was staring intently at the webs.

"Hmmm." She moved over towards it. It seemed to be blocking a wall. He called out "Be careful. It's fairly easy to tangle oneself in those webs."

She looked over her shoulder at him and said sarcastically "Thank you, I obviously didn't know that. Good thing I've got you to point out the obvious for me."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as she looked at it. "I think there is a door back there."

He walked towards her, trying to peer through the webs. "Hard to say," He said quietly, "it's definitely a probability."

She set the webbing on fire, causing him to step back quickly. "Hey, you would've set me on fire right there had I not been paying attention!" He shouted.

She snickered and replied "Damn, too bad you were."

Again, he found himself flabbergasted that she was so openly against the Thalmor, even saying that she hated them to a Justiciar. He watched quietly as the web burned away and revealed a door.

"See, I was sure there was one." She said confidently.

He nodded in agreement, and added "It appears so. We should return to the Keep soon though."

She looked at him, asking "Are you not even curious as to what might be behind that door?"

He shook his head, answering quickly "It's not really my business to know, is it?"

Her brows raised in surprise. She stared at him like he'd suddenly said he was Auri-El in the flesh. "What is so surprising by my answer?"

She said with a chuckle "I'd say this is the first time I've ever heard of a Thalmor _not _getting into someone else's business."

He rolled his eyes. _How judgemental of the Thalmor could one be?_

* * *

I turned away from him and walked closer to the door. "We should be returning, Vallisara. It seems like you're the one more likely to meddle where you shouldn't than I."

I looked over my shoulder at him and rolled my eyes. I looked back over to the door, and sighed. As tempting as it was, I would only prove the damned mer right, and I'd rather not let him have any satisfaction in being right.

"Fine."

I turned and walked back towards him, giving him a glare before walking back the way we came from. He just sighed. I smiled just a little.

"What could possibly be the reason an Altmer would hate the Thalmor?"

I looked back at Ondolemar, answering "It's not any of your business, Justiciar. And I'm not going to tell you. You might as well give up."

"As I'm sure you know, the Thalmor are not the type to give up." He said from behind me. I smirked and said "Where were those Thalmor during the Great War then, hm?"

He was silent.

I grinned and added "Oh, you've got no answer for-"

"We did not give up. We created peace." He interrupted. I looked over my shoulder at him, and I almost winced at the extremely serious look in his eye. The bright emerald eyes sent electricity shooting through me, and I stopped and turned around.

I stared at him in disbelief. I said loudly "You call _this _peace? As much as your kind would hate to admit it, _you _were the ones who started the civil war in Skyrim. Not the Stormcloaks. They are fighting for what they believe in, because they don't want the Thalmor to dictate what they can and cannot worship. They don't need you to save them from themselves. If they ruin themselves by worshipping Talos, then at least they can be ruined worshipping who they want. Before the Great War, there had been peace. It was the Thalmor who caused that war, and this one."

His eyes narrowed. "You sound like a heretic."

I laughed. "And you sound like ever other damned Thalmor. So arrest me now for saying what all your kind refuse to even acknowledge as possibly truthful. In your proud, arrogant ways, you seem to forget that there is always the other side of the coin."

He scowled now, growling out "It is humanity that is arrogant for worshipping false gods. The Thalmor only wish to help these sad beings, as they are incapable of taking care of themselves."

I just laughed and turned around, saying "How ignorant. Then again, you were probably raised sheltered from the cold reality of how fucked up the Thalmor really are."

His hand gripped my shoulder with such force I yelped. He grabbed the collar of my robe and lifted me with ease. I was face to face with Ondolemar, who was glaring. "How dare you speak of the Thalmor in such ways. I should burn you alive for showing such disrespect to a Justiciar, to the Thalmor, and your whole race!"

I stared at him coldly. "Do it then."

His eyes widened. I added with ice in my voice "Why don't you burn me to death for such things? Go ahead and kill me, proving my point that your people have no respect of anyone who isn't Thalmor. Prove that your all racists, and when one isn't racist, you kill them off. So go on, show me the power of the Thalmor Justiciars, and burn me to a crisp."

He stared at me, and he trembled lightly. I looked into his eyes, expecting to see emotionless green eyes. I was waiting for him to set my alight, kill me and leave me there, saying there had been an incident and I'd fallen to the jaws of the spider, and he'd scatter my ashes so no one knew. I was expecting to see the ugly side of the Thalmor rear it's head, like it always did.

This was not the case at all.

I looked into his eyes and I saw a spark of things that Altmer despise; humanity. His eyes were searching mine, and I could see him searching for the reason why he _wouldn't _burn me alive. He was going to show mercy, and forgiveness. Something I'd never known any Thalmor to do when someone shows disrespect to them.

He released me, and I stumbled to my feet. He looked away, saying "We should return."

I stared at him in shock. I was at a total loss. So I nodded. And I walked with him silently. I didn't know what to say. The mercy he'd shown was uncharacteristic to what I was used to. When I'd recovered my ability to form words, I finally managed to say "Any other Thalmor would've killed me far sooner than that. So why didn't you?"

He didn't look at me as he responded "That'd make you right, wouldn't it? That we are cold, ruthless racists?"

I was silent.

Ondolemar added "I'd like to add that if I did so, I would've technically murdered an innocent, and you wouldn't learn a thing."

I looked at him. "What could I possibly learn from this?"

He finally looked at me with his emerald eyes. His stare made me feel weird, a strange sensation moving through me, tingling and oddly warm. He answered with a seriousness I couldn't even hope to argue with "You shouldn't judge someone you don't know just because of the general stereotype of their group. Even if something bad came from a few of that group, it doesn't mean everyone in that group is the same."

* * *

"So, did you kill it?" Calcelmo asked as soon as I'd walked around the corner. "Yes." I answered quietly.

Calcelmo smiled and replied "Thank you so much. Tell me, was Ondolemar honestly that bad of company?"

I sighed and looked to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it..."

_"You shouldn't judge someone you don't know just because of the general stereotype of their group. Even if something bad came from a few of that group, it doesn't mean everyone in that group is the same."_

I had good reason to hate the Thalmor in general, but he did make a point that just because the Thalmor did something to create my hatred, didn't mean that I should hate every Thalmor without giving them a chance.

_That makes me no better than them, being judgemental to the races of man..._

"Did something bad happen?" Calcelmo asked in concern. I shook my head and said "No, I'm just tired and I'd rather not talk about it at this time."

He stared at me with an eyebrow raised, but said nothing more. I sighed and sat down by the edge of the water, looking down at it.

_Stupid Ondolemar... Just my luck to meet the one damned Thalmor who would prove I am wrong about them..._

* * *

**Yay for chapter 3? Well, I'm proud of it. Much longer than the last few.**

**I feel like the characters were slightly OOC though, sadly.**

**Leave a review of your thoughts though; they are greatly appreciated.**

**See you next chapter. And anyone who reads my other story, don't worry, I'm going to update after this.**

**So with that, I bid you adieu! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for inspiration!**

**Well, I've been very lucky. **

**Oh, and the Guest who reviewed, I'd like to thank you for pointing that out to me, and I do have to admit that Ulfric is not fighting for religious freedom, and it's obvious; he is using it as a reason to gain the throne. But I'd like to argue that all those Nords who follow him believe that is what they fight for. **

**When looking at it in that way, Ulfric did start the Civil War. But in all fairness everyone is at fault in the war. And they want to blame it on the other side. Val blames the Thalmor because of her hatred of what happened to her with them. **

**Ondolemar blames the Stormcloaks because their rebellion interfered with what should have been a peaceful agreement between the Thalmor and the Empire. **

**Anyways, here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He sighed as he peered down at the letters in his hand. Most of them were just updates from the Thalmor. He took a deep breath in and made a face, the smell of molds growing very obvious. He hated the mossy Keep but he'd grown accustom to it._ As sad as that is._ He thought disdainfully as he continued to read through the letters.

He frowned, feeling very peculiar. Slowing to a stop, he glanced up from the papers, his eyes taking quick note of everything in the room. Nothing seemed out-of-place, but he couldn't help but get the very odd feeling something was.

After dismissing it as nothing, he continued to patrol, his guards muttering to themselves quietly. He ignored the sound of them and his fingers quickly shuffled the letters when he peered out of the corner of his eye.

He'd found her.

She was peeking at him from around a corner. He'd known very quickly that someone was watching him, and it did not surprise him. She seemed to do it quite often, since the little day in the excavation site.

He ignored her for a little while, his eyes finding their way to her once in a while, wondering why she did this every other day. She just stuck to the shadows, eying him from where she thought he wouldn't see.

She ducked around a corner, and he sighed, knowing that her little observing of him for the day was done. He was slightly relieved, but also slightly disappointed. She would watch him from a distance, but would not talk to him.

He rolled his shoulders. He knew he should be focusing on getting his duties done, but he wasn't terribly concerned with them. He could take a small break to get some sunlight and fresh air...

_When was the last time I left the Keep?_

He pondered this, trying to think back to it. It seemed like years, but in reality had been a month. He sighed deeply and said "I'm going out for a walk."

"But sir, is that-"

"I'll be fine. Just keep patrolling." He interrupted. They seemed hesitant, but agreed anyways. He stretched very lightly. His muscles popped, and he passed the Silver-Blood who stood in that hallway every day.

"Damned elf."

He frowned at the man, but did not respond. He would not give him the satisfaction to know it displeased him. His fingers twitched, and he had almost considered giving reaction, but it would be foolish and it made him consider Vallisara's words again.

He continued walking his way outside. It was bright out, and he had to blink a few times before his eyes readjusted to the light. He stared at the stone city. It wasn't terribly ugly; it was just nothing compared to the beautiful cities he'd known in the Summerset Isles.

He missed being in his homeland, but his sworn duty called for him here, and he would not ignore his oaths. He walked through town absent-mindedly, listening to the bustle of people and things.

He frowned at the looks people gave him, and the smell of the city's smelters wasn't much better than the Keep. He kept on walking until he'd distanced himself enough to get away, but not so far as to fall into the hands of the Forsworn.

_Forsworn... They make those Nords so tame._

He sat down by a stream quietly, watching water trickle lightly. He plucked at the grass beneath him. He examined it half-heartedly. He burned it in between his fingers, watching its ashes either fall to the ground or be carried away by the wind.

The fresh air was nice, the peace also very welcomed. He sighed, glad to be outside of that craggy city. It may be mer-made, but it was still very unworthy of worship.

The sound of rocks falling behind him set him into alertness. He looked over his shoulder to see someone duck behind some bushes at the top of the small cliff behind him. He peered at it with great intensity.

"Are you stalking me now?"

* * *

I sighed. _Damn..._ I slowly pulled myself from the bushes cautiously. I carefully dropped down, walking over to the Justiciar. I plopped down next to him. "No.. I just happened to be out on a walk and chanced upon you."

He looked at me, and said "What is it with you and lying to people you shouldn't? I know you've been eying me oddly as of late."

I snorted and said quickly "You flatter yourself, Justiciar." He just looked at me with great intensity. I was slightly uncomfortable with how his green eyes searched mine. He said while looking back to the river "If you say so. But I must say, you're a terrible actress."

"I am not!" I responded. He chuckled. He didn't respond to my argument. I sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do. I asked curiously "So, why are you outside the city? I've never seen you outside the Keep."

He asked with a small frown "Is there something wrong with me trying to get out of that fetching city?"

I blinked in surprise. "Firstly, language mister! Secondly, I don't see what your big problem with it is. It's actually a very pretty city. Smells bad, but still a lovely view."

He scoffed in response. "What's so pretty about it? It's built into a side of a mountain, for Auri-El's sake!"

I just grinned and shrugged. "Stop looking down your nose at everything. Stop being a Thalmor Justiciar for a moment, and just look at it sometime. You'll find it's not so ugly."

He rolled his eyes response, and I raised my eyebrows. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He shrugged. I was watching him intently again; I shouldn't of course, since he's dangerous, but I couldn't help but notice his differences to other Altmer.

I studied the way he studied things, and how he didn't respond rashly to things. He seemed to understand that there was another side of every coin, which is more than I can say about his Thalmor associates.

His eyes glanced at me, and his brow raised ever so slightly. "You're watching me again. Tell me, why have you been doing that recently?"

I looked away, saying "You're intriguing, for a Thalmor." It wasn't exactly a lie; he was intriguing. I would admit I watched him more because not only did he capture my curiosity, but he was a force to be reckoned with. I did not fear him hurting me. I feared his interest in knowing things about me, things he could use against me.

He did not respond to my answer, only plucked more grass and set it on fire. I chuckled. "Pyromaniac."

He gave me a pointed stare, and looked out to the water. It was slower here than most parts of it, but it still bubbled enough to keep the slaughterfish from it.

"I don't understand you at all, Vallisara." My name on his tongue sounded strange to my ears. He didn't say it any different to anyone else who knew my name, yet it was oddly different.

I responded with a short laugh "You probably aren't the only one."

He nodded, but continued "How do you see any beauty in this harsh, wild land? How can you be so...Merciful to the people here? I can't imagine they treat you very nicely, considering you said it yourself that they don't take kindly to the elves, especially Altmer."

I shrugged, and looked down at my fingers. I let sparks dance from one fingertip to the other in silence.

I answered his question with one of my own as I looked up to see him expecting an answer "Why were _you_ merciful to me?"

He frowned, saying "Don't change subjects, I want-"

"No, I'm not changing subjects. Your answer to that question is the answer to the one you ask me."

He frowned in thought, saying "I was merciful because I wanted to prove you wrong."

I smiled. "I'm proving the whole land of Skyrim wrong." I concluded, and his brows furrowed in response.

I remembered his first question, and asked with slight confusion "You don't like this land?"

He shook his head, saying "Why would I? It's rugged and harsh, filled with towns that could never compare to anything made by the Altmer-"

"There you go again, rubbing your superiority in people's faces."

He blinked at my interruption, replying "The land isn't beautiful. It's cold, and barren."

I just laughed. "You haven't seen it like I have then." I stood up, starting to walk towards away. "Where are you going?" He called out while I started to leave. I looked over my shoulder and said "The real question is, Justiciar, are you coming along?"

He stood up and seemed slightly torn between his options. I did not wait up for him, and soon enough I heard his quick strides behind me, and he was walking with me.

A small part of me said this was stupid, and I wouldn't change a Thalmor's perspective on anything, but the stupidly hopeful part said to at least try. I couldn't help but think overall I was crazy, allowing myself to be anywhere near this mer.

* * *

He wasn't sure where they were going; he just followed her because his curiosity of this strange Altmer always got the best of him. A nagging voice in the back of his mind said he needed to return to the Keep soon and continue his duties, but his intrest in the woman kept him from doing as he should.

He wondered when exactly he'd decided it was a better idea than going back, but some part of him wanted to know just what she did, and see what she wanted to show him. His thoughts churned in his head, and he allowed himself to look over at her.

Her bright, orange-gold eyes gleamed with interest. She took a quick look over at him, and just as swiftly looked away. He found himself looking again at her face shape. She was a pretty Altmer, for someone who could almost be deemed a heretic.

He pulled himself from those thoughts as she said "Alright, stay close." She turned and started walking through some brush. He followed, but apparently did not stay close enough, because she made her way back towards him when he'd called out to her.

She sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. He looked down at her hand, holding his. _She has very soft hands,_ he noted before looking back up to her as she stopped moving. She released his hand. He looked down at it, wiggling the fingers. "Close your eyes." She commanded. He raised an eyebrow. She huffed and said "Don't raise your eyebrow at me. Close them."

He did as he was told and closed them. She grabbed his hand again, pulling him along very closely. He could hear water running. He was tempted to peek, but did not. She stopped again, this time he bumped into her. She pulled her hand from his again, and said very quietly "Open them."

He slowly opened them, and found himself in wonder. They were behind a waterfall. He stared at it, asking while walking a little closer "How did you find this?"

She smiled and said "I chanced across it. Pretty, huh?"

He looked back at her, and answered quietly "It's nice."

She smirked. "You didn't even get to see the best part." He looked back at her in question to find her kicking her shoes off. He was about to ask what she was doing when she took off her cloak, leaving her in her undergarments. He covered his eyes, saying with shock "What in Auri-El's name are you doing?! Put your clothes back on right now!"

She laughed in response, saying "Someone a little embarrassed?"

"I'm not the one who's undressing in front of the opposite sex!" He shouted.

"I'm not undressing for you, Justiciar. I'm taking a swim."

He frowned and removed his hands from his eyes to see her take a running leap through the waterfall. He panicked lightly, not sure exactly what to do. He wasn't about to swim in his Thalmor robes, yet he had no idea how to get down to her, for he couldn't even see her.

"Are you coming, Justiciar?" He heard her call out to him, but he had no idea how far the plummet was, or how to get to her.

_One way down..._

He frowned and was very unsure of it. He sighed. He couldn't just go jumping into waters in his smallclothes with strange Altmer!

"Ondolemar."

Her voice called to him once more, but he found it strange to hear his name on her lips. It was inviting, coaxing him her way.

He found himself kicking his boots off and pulling his Thalmor robes off, he couldn't help but question what insanity took him. And he shook his head and jumped through the waterfall. He looked down as he fell, and regret it. She was waiting in the waters below, and he was falling very far.

His body hit the cool water, and he could hear his heart loud in his ears. He surfaced, and found Vallisara staring at him with an impressed face. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

He shook his head, his long hair sticking to his neck. He wiped his face and looked at her, saying "Was there any other way?"

She nodded. "You could have not jumped. You could have not followed me out here. You could have just left while I swam down here."

He frowned. "But..." He didn't know how to respond. She did have a point. He _could _have ignored her and went his way. So why _didn't _he?

She smiled at him, and it was not a sarcastic, or smile that someone gives when they are humored. It was a soft smile, one in which someone gives in genuine. He found himself entranced with it. He'd not seen her smile quite like that. It was very natural on her face, and her eyes sparkled with the fire he'd seen the very first time he'd met her.

He wondered now what could make her scornful to him for his place in the Thalmor, and then, make her smile so very openly to him that it seemed to daze him. His eyes just traced her face, the water sparkling against her skin, and it seemed as though he was stopped in time with her. Her eyelashes had the tiniest droplets in them, her eyes a deep gold, the color of honeycombs.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Her voice said so very softly he almost thought he'd imagined it. He nodded.

_It is...Wait..What is she talking about?_

He finally looked around, and found he was amazed. They were surrounded by cliffs and trees, sunlight hitting the beautiful land. He saw a meadow too, and the whole place looked very untouched by man. Even untouched by mer.

"And you just chanced on this place?" He asked curiously. It was odd. It wouldn't seem like anyone had been here before. She nodded, and replied "I'd been wandering. That's how I find things. I just follow my feet."

"Follow your feet?" How ridiculous it sounded, how it sounded like utter nonsense to him, but in the same way, it was perfectly logical. And he felt very at a loss. Everything contradicted everything else.

She nodded and said "You should try it sometime. You follow your feet, and they will take you where you want to be."

He scoffed lightly at the silly thought. But he had to admit, he was amazed that a land like this could hold such beauty hidden within it. He looked back at her, and she gazed at the sights around her, almost completely unaware he was there.

He just watched her stare admiringly around here, and knew it was the place she must love best. She looked at him, suddenly remembering his presence and she looked to the sky. "I guess we should be getting back, right?"

He nodded, looking to the sky too. Part of him wanted to stay, but he knew it'd be best if they leave. He swam to the shore, and asked while turning around to her "How do we get our clothes?"

She didn't respond, so he looked at her. She was averting her gaze, and he could almost see her cheeks tint pink. She finally responded "There is a walkway."

And he nodded in answer, not minding the quiet between them. It wasn't too terrible, but he broke it. "Thanks. For showing me this."

She looked up at him, and she just smirked, answering "I was proving you wrong, Justiciar."

He blinked, and his lips twitched up at the corners just the slightest bit.

* * *

He sighed tiredly, sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers. He read them absent-mindedly, his eyes drooping with sleepiness.

He finally stood up and removed his armor, flopping into his bed. He was so tired, his mind somewhere else. He had many things to do, and he just couldn't get his mind into it. He closed his eyes, trying to focus.

_Follow your feet._

He chuckled, opening his eyes. "What a silly statement." And no matter how silly it seemed, he continually thought back to it. And for a fleeting moment, he thought of her smile before turning to the candle next to his bed and blowing it out, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Eh, not sure how I feel about this one. **

**Well, we'll see how this plays out.**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back for chapter 5!**

**I've got no reason to delay your reading, so enjoy!**

* * *

Aicantar watched with a frown as Ondolemar talked with his sister, who briefly conversed with him before walking back down the stairs. He frowned and turned, walking back to their uncle's lab.

_What's that damned Justiciar doing?_

Aicantar usually didn't have problems with the Thalmor, even if he didn't like them, but he knew his sister openly resented them. And for her to be talking to one was highly suspicious. He sat down, pretending to be reading a book as Vallisara came strolling in.

"Hello." He said dismissively.

She smiled and said "It's nice to see you, Aicantar."

He looked up at her, and she sat down next to him, playing with a shock spell, having the electricity dance between her fingers. He knew she did it when she was thinking.

"I noticed you've been talking with Ondolemar lately." He said it a way of someone just stating the obvious.

She scoffed, replying quickly "Hardly, Aicantar. He's the one who always stops me to have a short conversation that's hardly worth mentioning."

He nodded, saying "Uhuh. If you say so."

She looked at him and shouted "It's the truth!"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't believe you, but Vallisara, be careful. He's a Thalmor, and you know that they aren't trustworthy."

She looked down at her lap, quiet. A silence fell between them for a while before she over to his book, saying "What are you reading?"

He looked up and was about to answer when their uncle came in, talking about the Dwemer with such enthusiasm that Vallisara turned attention to him, and their conversation of the Justiciar was forgotten.

* * *

Ondolemar sighed in boredom as he neared the dogs. They looked at him with big brown eyes, waiting for him to respond to them. He sighed, the smelly animals watching him. One barked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

But instead of his usual comment of their stupidity, he just shook his head and spun on his heel, ignoring them. He thought to the upcoming meeting with the Jarl he'd have to attend. He sighed. Things were just as boring as ever, but he did find himself entertained for the few moments when Vallisara would walk upstairs to speak with many people, the most normal being her visiting with the Orismer working the forge.

He found himself curious at what exactly had created their friendship, especially considering he had been in the Imperial Legion when the Great War happened. He seemed to hold a distaste for elves, but was very friendly with her.

He felt a pang of what felt like electricity shoot through his chest, but he did not know what had caused it. He frowned, and looked around. No one had cast a spell on him. _How odd._

He shook his head and continued walking when he heard his name being called out. He looked for the voice until he found Aicantar walking his way.

"Yes?" He asked as the other Altmer stood in front of him. He seemed slightly displeased. The other Altmer was just slightly shorter than he, and he wondered if he was going to threaten him.

"What is it you want with my sister, Justiciar?" He asked with just a hint of a threat in his voice. Ondolemar raised an eyebrow, replying "Is it really any of your concern?"

The other elf frowned, saying angrily "She's my sister, and even if I'm her younger brother, I am her protective brother. So yes, it's my concern. Now tell me, what do you want with my sister, Ondolemar?"

Ondolemar wondered himself what had caught his attention with Vallisara himself. The image of a few days ago at the waterfall came to mind, her smiling at him. He did not let the other Altmer know either of these things, and answered "It's my business to root out Talo's worshippers, and therefore, my business to know who's a heretic and who isn't."

Aicantar just roled his eyes, answering "She's not a heretic, if that's the reason you've been pestering her. So now that you know, why don't you just let her be?"

Ondolemar took a threatening step forward, answering "And why should I? For all I know, you could be lying. And besides, you have no control over me. I will do as I please, when I please."

Aicantar scowled, taking a step forward himself, saying lowly "Stay away from her. She doesn't need your Thalmor lies giving her hope that maybe you are different from all the others before. She doesn't need that kind of pain."

And with that, he turned and strode away. Ondolemar was tempted to go after the elf, to continue arguing, but with a scoff, he returned to striding down the hallway. _Different from the others... What is it that the Thalmor did to her to make her hate us?_

* * *

**_A few days later_**

I was walking back from my talk with Moth when Ondolemar stopped me. I greeted "Justiciar."

He replied quickly "Vallisara. I've been meaning to speak with you."

I raised an eyebrow, answering "Yes?"

He thought about it before answering "How well do you know Aicantar?"

I frowned, replying cautiously "He's my brother. Why?"

Ondolemar paused, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to give up whatever he was saying. He answered quietly "Do you know what Gods your brother worships?"

I blinked. _Is he really asking me that?_ I scowled, answering "And why is it you're asking me this?"

He answered dutifully "You know the elf, and it is my job to know whether-"

"Whether or not he worships Talos?" I responded. I couldn't believe this. He was accusing Aicantar of being a heretic? And he thinks that just because I was being polite to him that I would sell my brother out?

"Yes. So tell me, does he?" The Justiciar asked, and I looked down at his boots. _He's a Thalmor, did I really expect him to try and befriend me without some plans of gaining something in return?! Dammit, Val, you know better than to trust Thalmor. He's not different..._

"He doesn't worship Talos. But he was right about you. You're just as trustworthy as all the other Thalmor. But my opinion doesn't matter; just so long as I tell you what you want. And I thought maybe, just maybe..." I trailed off, looking up at his emerald eyes. "Forget it. I'm wasting my breath." I turned and clenched my fists, striding away.

_That's what you get for being optimistic about a Thalmor, Val._

* * *

Ondolemar watched her walk away quickly, disappearing around the corner. He frowned. A small part of him wanted to chase after her and apologize for his accusations since he was only angry about his chat with Aicantar, but the Thalmor in him said to continue his patrol and talk with her later.

He'd planned to go speak with her after his patrolling was finished, but he'd found himself so tired that he held it off until tomorrow. He walked into his quarters, sitting down in his chair and relaxing himself, looking down at papers on his desk. He read them over, responding to them if they needed him too. He sighed, sleepy.

Standing up and removing his robes, he crawled into his bed and found himself drifting to sleep without any problem. Little did he know that she was tossing and turning in bed, her eyes brimming with the tears she'd never let someone like him see.

He awoke the next morning slightly earlier than usual, heading down to Calcelmo's lab. Aicantar and Calcelmo were already working on plans, playing with some dwemer machinery. Ondolemar looked at Aicantar with dislike, but turned to Calcelmo and asked "Excuse me, do you know where Vallisara is?"

Calcelmo turned, a small frown donning his face. Aicantar had a full-blown sneer as he answered instead "What, are you going to accuse her of heresy too, Justiciar?"

Ondolemar frowned deeply, his fingers twitching with the desire to wring the Altmer's neck. Calcelmo shot a look to the young elf, but turned back to Ondolemar, answering "She left late last night. Something about returning to her travels."

"I... See." Ondolemar said very quietly, and cleared his throat, answering "Nevermind then." He turned and walked back up the stairs to his room. He shut the door quietly, and sat down in his chair, staring at the papers on his desk. And he scowled, his fist crashing down on the table. "Dammit!" He shouted. His breaths were loud and quick, his anger slowly subsiding. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. She'd run away from Markarth, and from him. He'd offended her, so she just... Left.

"Sir, are you ready to start patrols?" The knock at his door caused him to close his eyes and take deep breaths, to regain his calm demeanor as he stood up and answered "Yes." He walked to the door, pausing once before sighing and opening the door.

_That, was the end of their almost friendship. But whether destiny, or the Gods, or just by coincidence, they were everything but done for. For despite this being what would seem to be the end of whatever had gone on between them, the Gods had a love for tampering and humoring themselves with people's fates. They always enjoyed to make a turn of events, if only to spice it up._

_This was the end, to start the new beginning._

* * *

**Whoa. I don't even know what happened there, but my brain decided it had an interesting idea for this.**

**We shall see if whatever it is I'm doing is going to work. I do have a question though. Should I leave them seperated for a long time and write what's happening to Vallisara over that time, or should I just write the next chapter with a skip in time forward from what happened, and having her explain everything as the next chapters progress?**

**Your answer to that question will help my decision on what I'm doing. I think I'm leaning more to the former, but we'll see.**

**Anyways, leave a review of your thoughts, and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
